Collide
by Geneliasosza
Summary: "What if I'm the bad guy," he said with a playful glare, he didn't faze me. "I doubt that." He frowned, "You should listen to what people say, you should stay away from me." I was addicted to him, "I don't think I can." All Human Re-edited


_**Story plot - "I don't do relationships." I wasn't a friends with benefits kind of girl, he wasn't one for love. I wasn't one to fall, he didn't want to catch, but somewhere along the way, we collided. Edward's the school loner and Bella's the new girl. Most people know to stay away from Edward, rumored to have a record, but Bella can't help but feel a strong attraction to him. **_

**Yup, so I have this idea for another story. Im gonna post the first chapter and see how it goes. I would really appreciate some feedback so please tell me what you think. There's no point writing this if people don't really like it, so... **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or anything like that...the usual drill **

"Wake up Bells," I groaned as I heard my dad's voice call from my bedroom door. I hadn't gotten any sleep last night. I had wasted my time dwelling over the fact that I would be starting my first day of Forks High School, and the start of my first day in the dreary town of Forks. I had got in yesterday, giving me no time to get situated in my new home. I had grown accustomed to cringing at the fact that Forks would be my new home. "Bells," Charlie called again.

"Yeah, Cha, dad," I said in a muffled tone as I was lying head first on my pillow. I had to make sure I didn't call him Charlie to his face. I wasn't used to being around my father. The only times we spent together consisted of summer vacations and a few spring breaks here and there. I tired to get out of coming her any chance I got. Its not that I didn't like Charlie, it was just the fact that I didn't like Forks.

It constantly rained, snowed, and every other horrible stormy weather. For me, it was hazardous. I found it hard to walk on a flat surface without stumbling over my own two feet, with snow I couldn't imagine what would happen. I had never seen snow. I grew up in Arizona with my mother, Renee and my step father, Phil. I loved the sun, the heat, sitting outside on the porch with my favorite book. I couldn't see myself enjoying anything like that here.

I sighed and got out of bed, stretching my arms that felt stiff. I immediately felt goosebumps arise on my arms as the coolness from the air hit me. I shivered, it was only september and it was chilly. I had to make a mental note to buy more wintery clothes soon. Unsurprisingly, the sky was dark and mist covered most of the air. I frowned taking in the sight from my bedroom window.

I grabbed my clothes and toilet kit and walked across the hall to the bathroom that I would be sharing with Charlie, yet another thing to add to my new life. One good thing was that the water was steaming hot. I enjoyed the feel as it burned my skin, in a comfortable relaxing way. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and rinsed it off, stepping out of the tub and wrapping myself with a towel.

I used my hand to wipe away the fog that covered the glass and stared at myself in the mirror. I was your average girl next door. Pale skin, dull brown eyes, brown hair, normal 5 foot 4. I wouldn't say I was ugly, but I didn't think I was beautiful either.

I quickly walked to my room and slipped on some blue skinny jeans and a a white long sleeved v neck. I quickly dried my hair and combed it, trying to get all the tangles out. I didn't know what to do with it so I decided to just let it fall over my shoulders. I descended down the stairs.

I immediately got the smell that something was burning. I quickly made my way to the kitchen just in time to see Charlie hunched over the stove scraping burned eggs into the garbage can. I noticed the toast he had made was also burned.

"You didn't have to cook," I said.

"Oh Bella, didn't hear you come in. I was just trying to make some breakfast," he said with a small smile.

"Yes trying is definitely one way to put it. We both know you can't cook," I said and walked over to investigate the damage. The pan with the eggs looked like it needed a good scrub down to get all the burned egg that was stuck to it. The toast looked like bricks.

"I just thought I could make some breakfast for your first day of school."

"You didn't have to do that. I don't usually eat a big breakfast anyway. How about we leave the cooking to me," I said placing the pan in the sink and running hot water while trying to scrub some of the egg of.

"Alright," he said. "Well there's some cereal in the cupboard and bowls right here," he said taking out a bowl and placing it on the counter. "I think there's just enough milk for you, i'll have to go grocery shopping later."

"I can go," I said. I loved to grocery shop, even back home I did most of the cooking. If you thought Charlie was a bad cook, then Renee was the worst. How she managed to burn water was beyond me. Well burn meaning a whole two cups got evaporated.

"Well if you want, do you know where the store is?"

I nodded, I had seen it when we drove here. It was also a fact that Forks was a small town. Everything was literally five minutes away. "I don't mind. I used to do it all the time back home."

"Ok," he said and pulled out his wallet and placed thirty bucks on the counter. "Well you can use this," he said. "I have to go to work but have a good day Bells, and remember if you need anything you can always call the station," he said. My father had been the police chief for a while now. I remembered back to when I was a little kid and being afraid that something might happen to him, then I grew up and realized the worst that could happen was that he lose his money playing cards against his police buddies. Crime rate in Forks was close to nothing.

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks Dad."

"Im really glad your here Bells," he said. I could tell that he really meant it. Charlie didn't show his emotions to much, something I had inherited from him.

He gave me a pat on the back and and headed out the door. I few seconds later I heard his cruiser pull out of the driveway. I took a look at the kitchen. It was the same as it was 17 years ago, when I was born. The walls were still yellow, fading away from age. Renee had painted it trying to lighten up the place. A feat that didn't live up. My parents had divorced when I was 3. Renee couldn't take being held in a small town, cooped up with nothing to do. Charlie on the other hand, had no problem living day by day with the usual routine. With this, they split.

I ate some cereal and headed upstairs to get my school bag. I looked at the clock and realized I had a good 20 minutes before school would start. I knew the school was about 10 minutes away since Charlie had shown it to me yesterday. I grabbed the keys and stepped out the door. It wasn't as cold as I thought it would be. Sure short sleeves were out of the question but it wasn't too bad, yet.

Charlie had been nice enough to buy me a truck. He said he got it cheap which made me feel better, I hated the fact that he bought me a car. I didn't like getting gifts and a car was a huge one. Well I mean I loved that I had a car of my own. I would have been mortified if Charlie had dropped me to school in his police cruiser. Being the new kid would be hard enough without giving more attention to myself as being the police chiefs daughter, though I knew everybody would know.

Small town didn't keep have any secrets. News spread fast. I got into my truck and hoped that it would turn on. Aside from the fact that I loved it, it looked old. Old enough to give me doubts that it would operate well. Seemed like I had good luck today cause the truck roared to life as I turned the key into the ignition. Perhaps the day wouldn't be too bad. I backed out and headed towards the school.

Forks High School, home of the Spartans. The red and white sign greeted me as I pulled in. I pulled in behind an old looking toyota. At least my car wouldn't be the only old metal runner in school. Taking a look at my surroundings, I noticed most of the cars in the lot were old. I drove through looking for a parking spot and pulled in.

Students were walking out towards the front of the building probably finding friends to discuss what they had done for the week before school. Another thing that was bad about a small town was that everyone already knew each other. Parents of students probably went to school together too. Being the new girl and the odd one out from a different state is gonna suck. I sighed, it was now or...well there wasn't going to be a never. It was just, now.

I got out and slipped my bog over my shoulder. I had to find the main office to get my schedule and anything else I needed for my first day. The school seemed to be all one floor, I supposed considering that fact that there really weren't many students the school wasn't that large. I noticed a few students look at me with curious expressions and saw them whisper to their friends.

I dipped my head down and tried to ignore their gazes. Great, I was already getting talked about. I just wanted to fade into the background. I didn't have too many close friends back home. My group consisted of 4 people, we weren't popular but we were content. I walked up the steps towards the main entrance. Two boys at the top stared at me and I blushed looking down. I stumbled on the last step but didn't fall, thankfully. I hoped they did't see that.

I opened the door and walked into the building. I supposed most schools looked similar on the inside, with lockers covering either side of the halls. The main office seemed to be on the immediate left and I walked in seeing a elderly women sitting behind the counter. She seemed to be typing things into her computer and stopped when she saw me come in.

"Can I help you dear?," she asked politely. I noticed her name tag said Mrs. Cope. She looked to be around 50, probably volunteered to work here out of pure bordem. At least it looked like she really wanted to be here, most secretary's in Arizona, scowled when a student walked in.

"Hi, umm i'm Bella Swan," I said shyly.

"Isabella," I cringed. I hated when people called me by my first name. "Well we have all been waiting for you to arrive. Chief Swan hasn't stopped talking about you," she said with a smile. That was one thing I didn't want. People knowing about me, thanks Charlie.

"I have your things right here," she said and sorted through some papers on her desk. "Here's your schedule, and this is your locker information," she said handing me the papers.

'Thanks," I said and took it from her.

"I hope you have a good day dear," she said sweetly. I hoped I did too.

Students were flooding into the hallways and I realized the bell was about to ring. I looked at my schedule and saw that I had first period Calculus. My day just got worse. I hated math, especially Calc and it didn't help that I would have first period. I knew I wouldn't remember anything by the end of the day.

I made my way through the hall looking for the classroom. I finally found it and walked in. Many students had already taken their seats beside their friends and were chatting. Some turned to stare at me. Why did they have to stare, didn't they know it was obvious. Didn't they have anything else to talk about?

"Can you take a seat miss," said the teacher. He looked like a middle ages man, balding at the head. Mr. Varner, my schedule stated. I nodded and looked around for an empty seat. There was up right up front. I sighed and walked over to it, sitting down. "Alright settle down," Mr. Varner yelled.

"I understand you've all had a nice summer vacation with much to talk about, but I would like you to keep gossip about boyfriends and girlfriends till lunchtime," he said. The class quieted down. "Thank you," he said and went on about the course outline and what we would be covering, the usual first day routine.

Surprisingly soon the class ended and students pushed their way out the door. "Your Isabella Swan, right?" I turned to see a blonde haired girl an inch shorter than me.

"Umm, I prefer Bella," I replied.

"Bella, well i'm Jessica," she said. I had to giver her props her coming up and actually talking to me. "Do you need help getting to your next class? Let me see your schedule."

"Umm sure," I said and handed her my schedule.

"Hmm, you have english, I have spanish next, but the classes are close, let me walk you," she said.

"Ok."

"So how are you liking Forks?"

"Its ok,"

"Wow, you don't really talk much do you?"

I felt bad, here she was trying to be nice and actually having the guts to confront the new girl rather then stare her down like the rest of the school and all I was giving her was my bad attitude.

"Sorry, i'm just. Being new is difficult."

"I can imagine, well no not really. I've been here my whole life." She continued on about the festivities which Forks had and I pretended to listen. "Well this is your english class," she said and stopped in front of the classroom door. "Guess i'll see you after class," she said and walked off.

Well she seemed nice. I turned and walked into class and took a seat in the middle row. Students were filing in. Some I recognized from my previous class. Most stared at me, I saw a routine occurring for today. Seriously, they mind as well just take a freaking picture if they wanted to stare at me so much.

The teacher started the class, just like Mr. Varner with the course syllabus. I read over the books we would be covering and I smiled.

As You Like It, A Tale of Two Cities, To Kill A Mocking Bird, The Scarlett Letter, and my personal favorite, Wuthering Heights. I had already read all of these, english would be easy, too easy. Just like before, the class flew by and the bell signaled for third period.

Just 4 more to go. "Isabella Swan," I sighed. It seemed like I was gonna have to make a public service announcement. _Hey everyone, i'm Bella freaking Swan, not Isabella and yeah i'm the police chief's daughter, so maybe you can all stop staring at me, it would be greatly appreciated. _ I snorted, yeah that would work.

"Just Bella," I said picking up my bag and looked up to see who had decided to be brave and talk to me. It was a guy, with black hair, he looked asian.

"Hi Bella, I'm Eric," he said and held his hand out for me to shake. I hesitantly shook it. "How about I walk you to your next class?" Perhaps people of Forks were nicer than I was giving them credit for. As much as I would hate to admit it, I doubted that people in Arizona would confront new people so nicely.

"Well um, yeah I guess. I have history."

"Me too," he said excitedly. Great, I thought. "So where did you move from?"

"Arizona," I answered.

"Arizona?" he sounded surprised. "You don't look like your from there. Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be..tan?"

"Yeah, I just don't really get tan that much." He nodded. We had just walked out of the class when Jessica walked over.

"Eric, I see you met Bella," she said and came to stand on the other side of me.

"Are you guys friends?," I asked.

"Yup, we all sit next to each other at lunch. So you should join us," Jessica said.

"Thanks, that would actually be pretty great," I said. I was glad I didn't have to be that loser new kid that didn't have anyone to sit with at lunch and had to end up locking themselves in a bathroom stall.

We made our way through the hallways and I saw two blond girls walking down. They were dressed in skirts and shirts that showed the "girls". I figured they were Forks High's slut group. I didn't think their would be a clique like this in Forks, but I guess every school had them. I saw them glare at me and wondered why. I hadn't done anything to them, what was their problem? I definitely didn't need them on my backs.

"Thats Lauren and Tanya Deneli. Their the more popular girls. Usually get every guy they want, their the bitches," Jessica said in a whispered tone as they passed by.

"Oh Tanya Deneli, she looks even better this year." Eric said dreamily.

"More like her boobs look like they got bigger this year," Jessica said disgustedly.

We walked into class and this time I was happy to sit next to people I could somewhat call friends. History went by with the same routine and lunch came around. I hadn't used my locker yet and I wanted to put a few binders that I had brought in it.

"Do you guys mind if I meet you at lunch. I just want to go to my locker," I said.

"Yeah no problem. Do you want me to come with you,?" Jessica asked.

"No i'm fine. I'll see you in a few," I said. She nodded and walked into the lunch room. I took out the paper with my locker information and made my way down the hall. My locker number was 345, I found it and turned the lock reading of the combination.

After I put in the combo I pulled up the latch but it wouldn't budge. I tried again and it still didn't work. I sighed, was the locker defective? Just my luck. I decided to try again which was once again a complete failure. Experience from my old school taught me that some lockers just needed a bang to help them open, so I started banging on it with my hand.

"What the fuck are you doing to my locker!"

I jumped, startled by an angry sounding male voice. I turned and found myself staring into emerald green eyes. The guy was tall, and the weirdest color hair I had every seen, it looked bronze. It looked like it had just been windswept, like how hair was supposed to look after, sex. He was gorgeous. He looked like someone you would see on the cover of GQ. I noticed he was glaring at me.

"Umm," I stuttered. "Your locker?" I asked confused.

"Yes my locker." I was caught by the sound of his voice. He may have been angry but damn, did he sound sexy. Woah Bella, since when did I think a guy's voice was sexy. I hadn't really thought about guys in general. Then again I had never been in a situation with a guy who looked like a god.

"Are you stupid. Why the fuck are you staring at me like that," he said sounding pissed of his face pulled into a scowl.

I hadn't realized I was staring at him. I felt my cheeks heat up, and I knew I was blushing. I probably looked like some creeper. "I umm, this is my locker," I stuttered out.

"No, this is MY locker," he said slowly through clenched teeth.

"But," I said and looked down at my paper. He tore it out of my hands and looked at it.

"Your locker is 335," he said. "Are your blind, what can you not read?"

I was taken back. Why was he so mean, sure I had mixed up his locker thinking it was mine but it wasn't really that big of a deal. I mean, it wasn't right? "Im sorry," I said. "I don't know why I thought that."

He didn't answer me. "Whatever," He said and bumped my shoulder and started dialing his combination into the lock. Sure enough the locker opened up. Damn, did I feel stupid or what.

"Are you mentally handicapped? Your locker is right across the freaking hall," he said pointing the locker directly across from his.

I jumped, once again being startled by his loud angry voice. Gosh why was I being so slow right now. He must have thought I was an idiot. "Uhh right," I said and walked over to my locker. He turned back to his locker and started putting things in.

I turned around and dialed in my combo. The locker didn't budge. I groaned, really. What was the problem now! I rechecked the number on the locker it stated it was 335, just like the paper said. Why wasn't it opening? I heard Mr. Angry face shut his locker. I pretended to still be turning my lock. I didn't want him to think I couldn't open it. I heard him walk away and dropped the lock. Damn this freaking thing! I tugged on the latch but it still didn't open.

"Fuck," I heard someone say. I jumped for the third time in that minute. He appeared out of nowhere. I thought he had left but he ended up right beside me. He pushed my hands away and punched the locker with his hand. The locker opened. Of course it did. Without saying a word he turned and walked away.

I stared after him, in puzzlement. What the hell was that? Who the heck was he? And why the hell did he seem so pissed off?

I walked into the lunch room, still in a daze. The guys angry face was still in my mind, his piercing green eyes. "Hey Bella over here," I heard someone yell my name. I turned and searched through the room until my eyes landed on Jessica's hand waving crazily at me. I walked over to them and noticed there were more people sitting at the table. Another girl and boy. "Bella this is Angela," Jessica said. The girl gave me a shy smile. She had black hair, a petite figure but she looked my height and had glasses. I smiled back. "And this is Mike," She said looking at the boy. He had a baby face, with blond hair and baby blue eyes. He was cute, in a boyish way. I couldn't help but compare him to Mr. Angry face. I had decided to call him that till I actually found out what his name was.

"Hey Bella," the boy Mike said.

"Hi," I said and took a seat.

"So how are you liking school so far?," Mike asked.

"Its good. I'm happy that Jessica befriended me. Its better then being alone."

"Yeah we're the friendly group," he said. "So I heard you moved here from Arizona," he said.

I nodded. "Well this must be a change. Weather's different up here huh?"

"Yeah, i'm gonna have to get used to the cold."

They all asked me bunch of questions about my life in Arizona and I tried to answer all of them. I didn't understand why they were all so interested in me. Especially Mike, he asked the most questions.

When they finally seemed at lost at thinking of more questions I took a look at the other students in the lunch room. I noticed the school sluts Tanya and Lauren sitting with some guys that looked like they were on the football team with their distinctive football jackets. I saw the goth clique, the chess club type, and so on. I then landed on a very different looking table.

My eyes quickly counted five people. Two girls and three guys. The first was one of the girls. From as much as my eyes could see, she was blonde and beyond beautiful, she was one of those girls that made your self esteem hit the lowest of the low. Then there was the other girl, she looked tiny, super tiny, with short cropped black hair that seemed to stick out in every possible direction. She looked to be beautiful too. Then next to her was a blonde guy, he was handsome. Then next to him was another guy, he looked big, with huge muscles. He had short dirty blonde hair and was equally handsome as the other. Then there was the last. I gasped when I recognized him.

Mr. Angry Face. I think I could have picked him out in a crowd of people. His unmistakable bronze hair was certainly odd. A color I had never seen before. He was picking at his food and I saw his lips moving. Everyone at the table seemed to be looking at him. They were all so beautiful, what were people like them doing in Forks?

Mr. Angry face had a scowl on his face. Was he always angry? Suddenly he looked up and his eyes landed on me. I quickly looked down at my food and I felt a blush creep up my cheeks.

"Why the hell is Edward Cullen staring at you,?" Jessica said with a startled expression.

"Who?" I asked.

"Edward Cullen," she said with a straight face. I wondered if this Edward guy was Mr. Angry Face. I looked at Jessica and sure enough her gaze was fixed on Mr. Angry Face. Everyone stopped their conversations and looked at him. I saw him look at our table and glare. Its as if his glare emitted some kind of slap in the face. We all turned away.

"Thats Edward Cullen, the most sexiest person in the entire world in my opinion," Jessica said. I had to agree with her on that one. So Mr. Angry Face's name was Edward. That was an odd name.

"Yeah except he's a weirdo and a criminal," Mike added.

I raised my eyebrows. Criminal? "But that's just what makes him sexier," Angela sighed.

"I don't like him," Eric added.

"You guys are just jealous," Jessica scoffed.

"How can you say that. He did reject you," Mike stated.

Jessica scowled, "So, he rejects everyone," she said and flipped her hair back. "Even Tanya, and that makes him ok in my book." Good to know this Edward, had some taste.

"Why is he a criminal?," I asked. It seemed like Edward had some interesting things going on about him.

"I heard he's in a gang in Port Angeles," Angela said.

"I heard he got arrested 3 times for selling drugs," Mike said.

"Oh shut up. I doubt he sells drugs, he just doesn't seem like the type of guy, no matter how bad ass he is," Jessica said. "Although he has gotten arrested," she said. "I believe your father arrested him once, don't know for what exactly though."

I wonder what he did. Maybe I could ask Charlie. "Who are they?" I said looking at the other people sitting at the table. Just then I saw Edward get up and leave the cafeteria, the tiny spiky black haired girl get up to go after him, but the blond guy next to her seemed to stop her.

"The tiny black haired girl is Alice Cullen, Edwards sister and the big muscly guy is Emmett Cullen, Edward's brother," Jessica said. "The blond haired girl is Rosalie Hale, Emmett's girlfriend and the blond haired guy is Jasper Hale, Alice's boyfriend." Emmett and Alice didn't look anything like Edward. "The Cullen's moved here two years ago, and the Hales came a few months after."

It was good to know I wasn't the only new ones here, and definitely not the interesting one. "They tend to keep to themselves, I mean their nice, well mostly Alice," Jessica added. "Edward's kinda a loner. Im surprised he even came into the lunch room to sit with his family. He usually lingers somewhere else."

"Emmett's alright," Eric said.

"That Rosalie chick is a bitch though," Mike said. I saw Jessica nod along with Eric.

"Their all really rich," Jessica said.

"Not to mention attractive," Angela added. Just then the bell rang, ending the lunch period.

"What class do you have right now Bella?," Mike asked.

"Biology," I answered.

"Thats great, I have that too," he said. "We can walk together!," he said happily.

"Yeah," I answered. "Well see you guys later," I said to Jessica, Angela, and Eric. They waved goodbye and Mike and I walked to biology. He chatted about unimportant things all to way to class. I nodded here and there.

"We have gym together too," he said. I groaned, I hated gym. I always managed to hurt myself and others around me in almost every sport. We walked into bio and I noticed all the seats were taken, well all except for one. It just so happened to be right next to Edward Cullen.

**I was gonna stop here, but because I myself wanted to continue writing this at 12am in the morning, I decided to end it on a less of a cliff hanger. Please do tell me what you think. **

Please tell me I didn't have to sit next to him. Mike seemed to see what I was frowning about. "Let me see if someone will move so that you can sit next to me. You don't have to sit next to, him," he said whispering at the last part. It seemed like Edward knew we were talking about him and looked directly at us, well directly at me actually.

I blushed and looked down at my feet. "Take your seat Mike," the teacher said.

"Umm Mr. Banner this is Bella Swan, she's new."

I smiled at him. "Ahh Ms. Swan. I heard you would be starting school here." He looked around at the class. "Well your lucky, we only have one spot left. You can take a seat next to Mr. Cullen," he said. "If there is any problem with your seat, please don't hesitate to tell me," he added.

"Sure," I said and started my long walk to the lab table. I made a mistake to look up at him, he was glaring. I cringed and accidentally hit my foot on the legs of the lab table and stumbled. The girl sitting there snickered. I blushed, and straightened up and walked to the seat. I placed my bag down and sat avoiding looking at him.

He moved his chair farther away from me. Figures, maybe he did hate me. Not that he had a reason to. _Edward rejects everyone_, Jessica's words rang in my mind. Perhaps he just didn't like people.

Mr. Banner started the class and I tried to pay attention to all the topics he said we would be covering. I liked biology, and I wanted to do well, however; it was hard to concentrate on the teacher when Mr. Angry Face seemed to sitting at the other edge of the table with his hands clenched in fists. From my peripheral I could see the tendons on this arms sticking out. Wasn't that uncomfortable?

I looked at the clock and only five minutes had passed, it had seemed longer. Mr. Banner passed us all some sheets with the topics and I looked down reading it. Photosynthesis, Cellular Respiration, Mitosis, I knew this topics. I had an extra sheet, probably for Edward. I slid it over and he glared down at it. God, what was his problem. I was just handing i'm a sheet of paper, not asking him to marry me.

Ten more minutes in and I saw him pull out a pencil and start drawing on the back of the paper. I furrowed my eyebrows, he was, drawing? I was curious t what he was doodling and turned my head slightly to see his hands furiously scribbling on the paper.

He stopped and turned to look at me. His piercing green eyes bored into mine. I swallowed, I didn't mean for him to catch me. He narrowed his eyes and quickly tucked the paper under the desk. Great, now I offended him even more, if he didn't seem to hate me enough already.

Finally, the bell rang and he quickly packed up and left before the other students even got up. Of course he wanted to get as far away from the creepy new girl as possible.

"Well he seems more aggravated than usual today," Mike said standing next to me. I still hadn't gotten out of my seat.

I shrugged, "Is he always this standoffish?"

"Yeah, but forget him, lets go to gym." I frowned. "You don't like gym?"

"Its not good for the overly uncoordinated." he chuckled and we walked to gym.

Everyone was seated on the bleachers and the gym teacher was standing on the floor. I was glad we wouldn't be actually playing something today. I saw Angela sitting by herself. Mike and I walked over.

"Hey Angela," I said and sat down with Mike on the otherside of me.

"Hey Bella, i'm glad your here. I thought I would have to endure gym all by myself this year."

"Same," I said and noticed that the school sluts where here as well, flirting with some guys.

The teacher took attendance and everyone starred when my name was called. If I hadn't blushed enough today, this probably topped the cake.

"Mr. Cullen," the teacher yelled. There was no answer. Don't tell me Edward was in this gym period too. Then again it could have been his brother, but I didn't see him. I did however notice his sister, Alice was here. She was sitting next to this brown haired girl. She was looking back and forth throughout the gym for something, or someone I guessed.

"No Cullen," the teacher sighed. He continued with the attendance.

Mike, Angela, and I talked a bit about how the day went an more about my like in Arizona which wasn't that interesting. The bell rang and I was happy that the day was finally over. "Well i'll see you tomorrow Bella," Mike said. Angela waved and I waved back. I didn't need to go to my locker so I headed out to my car.

Students hung around their cars and I slug my back over my shoulder and made my way over to the truck. The day hadn't gone as bad as I thought. I hadn't expected to make friends, maybe it wouldn't be too bad. I hadn't noticed the curb and I slipped and found myself falling. I cringed thinking about the impact I would feel when I hit the ground. I felt something wrap around my waist and hoist me up. My eyes flew upon.

I couldn't help but notice that his where his hands had caught me tingled like an electric current had surged through my body.

"Can you watch were your fucking walking. Can you do anything right." Edward Cullen had to be there whenever I failed at life. What had I done wrong in this world.

"I uhh sorry," I said not knowing what else to do. He just turned and walked away. My eyes started tearing up. I was mad, why did he have to be so mean. I mean he didn't have to catch me. He could have just let me fall. I angrily opened the door and got in. Was this what it was always gonna be like with him, I hoped not.

I busied myself with cooking some steak and a salad for dinner. Chopping the vegetables kept me busy from thinking back to all the events that had occurred today, well all the major events that included Edward Cullen.

I heard the front door open and heard Charlie walk in. "Hey Bells, smells good. How was your first day?"

"It was good, I actually made some friends," I said and stopped chopping the carrots.

"Thats good to hear, who'd you mingle with?"

"This girl named Jessica Stanley, Mike, Eric, and Angela," I said. He nodded

"Their good kids," he said. "Im glad you had a good day."

Dinner was quite and I was contemplating asking him about the Cullen's.

''Hey dad?"

"Yeah."

"How are the Cullen's. I heard they were new in town too."

"The Cullen's," he said and stopped eating. "Yeah they moved in about a year and a half ago. Mr. Cullen is our towns new leading doctor. He's great, we're lucky to have such a good doctor in our small town. Did you meet his kids?"

"Yeah, I haven't talked to them though."

"Their not so bad, well except for one of them. That Edwin boy. He's trouble, you should stay away from." My dad's voice when all stern. I knew enough to know when that came out, that it was the end of the discussion. For some reason I started think that maybe Forks wouldn't be as dreadful as I thought.

_I got your name, got your notebook, cell phone_

_Look up relation, an invitation to die_

_And all the faces, mopeds, can't go past it's fascination_

_And it will eat you alive_

_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/p/phantogram/turn_it_ ]_

_Me, I'm no stranger to the law_

_You know I won't abide_

_I've got my handcuffs, enough tape, suicide eyes_

_And all the faces, gracious, look up to the sky_

_This is the weight of the world_

_Weight of the world makes me cry_

_I could have been easier on you_

_I should have been a little bit easier on you_

_Turn it Off - Phantogram_

**So tell me what you guys think should I go on or not. FEEDBACK **


End file.
